


Will you still respect me in the morning?

by kei_rin



Series: Don't piss off alien priestesses [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after Kirk gets his penis back… Immediately follows the events of <a href="http://kei-rin.livejournal.com/24001.html"> "Dealing with illogical needs the logical way"</a> (girl!Kirk genderfuck fic), you probably should read that first before you read this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you still respect me in the morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Will you still respect me in the morning?  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Kei_rin  
> Fandom: Startrek: Newtrek (aka 2009 movie-verse)  
> Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
> Rating: PG-13 (Spock uses the word ‘fucking’. Also some lots of kissing.)  
> Warnings: None.  
> Spoilers: Small one for the movie dealing with Spock and his past relationship.  
> Summary: So after Kirk gets his penis back… Immediately follows the events of [ "Dealing with illogical needs the logical way"](http://kei-rin.livejournal.com/24001.html) (girl!Kirk genderfuck fic), you probably should read that first before you read this one.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.  
> A/N: So asked, _what about: "Next time. When you get your body back, next time."?_ And I was about to reply that it was up to the readers imagination because IDK, when I started thinking about it and one line in particular popped into my head and I had to write it. Also I am really starting to like the point-eared-bastard comment. I think I'm starting to think of like Kirk's endearment for Spock. Kinda like when Dean calls Sam a Bitch in Supernatural, or when Arthur calls Merlin an Idiot. :)

~~~

The next day Kirk wakes up happy, with a renewed sense of vigor and purpose. First thing he does that morning is go and find Spock. 

Spock is in the security bay and he tells him (and the crew members monitoring the ships cameras) that, the two of them are going down to the planet and he’s going to get cock back today. 

And they do that. 

Kirk and Spock beam down to the temple of the Goddess on the planet, where Kirk precedes to charms the panties of the High Priestess till she gives him his cock back. Spock is surprised by how arousing he finds the whole exchange, because Kirk might tease but he’s also making really clear that nothing is going to happen between him and the High Priestess. 

When the two of them are once again alone (the High Priestess having gone to spend some time ‘meditating’ with one of younger priestesses of the order), Jim cups himself through his clothing and gives a hoot of joy. He is once again in his male body, with his strongly defined arms, muscled chest, oddly his hair is once again short (but then it was odd that his hair grew out when he was turned into a woman, in the first place), and, if his reaction to cupping himself is anything to go by, he has his penis back. Spock notices the lust that is building up in Jim’s eyes as he says, “Hey Spock, you were serious about that thing we talked about in the training room last night, right?” 

“Quite serious. I’m looking forward to you ‘fucking’ me.” And Jim’s mind short circuits a little by Spock using words like 'fucking', because that has no right to be so hot (except it really does). Jim is about to take a step forward and fuck Spock right then and there. When Spock shakes his head, “Not now Captain, we are both still on duty.” Next thing Jim knows he’s being beamed back aboard the ship and he notices a look in Spock’s eyes. Jim realizes that Spock being a major tease (probably pay back for all the times before when Jim was being the major tease). 

The crew is all smiles when they see there Captain and First Officer back on the ship. Jim is happy that they’re glad to see him but at the same time he’s just thinking about getting Spock alone again. So once they leave the transporter room, Jim pulls Spock down one of the less used dead end corridors on the ship, and shoves him up against a wall, kissing him hard. Spock does not object to this treatment. 

Jim’s got one leg between Spock’s, and oh yeah, Spock can act as Vulcan-unaffected as he wants, because Jim can feel Spock’s hard on pressed against his leg saying that he's very affected by what Jim's doing with his tongue. Their bodies are pressed together tight, and Jim’s got his hands under Spock’s shirt and it’s about to get a whole lot more naked in the corridor when Spock’s straightens up and pushes Jim gently but firmly, before pulling his shirt down and pushing himself away from the wall. 

Jim about to ask Spock what’s wrong when he hears the sound of voices and the footsteps coming towards them. Alright, so maybe the corridor wasn’t the best place for this. 

“I suppose, we should head for the bridge,” Jim says once he’s sure he doesn’t sound like he’s about jump Spock again, regardless of the fact that he really shouldn’t be doing that in front of the crew. 

Spock nods, “I will meet you there. I must stop by the security bay first.” 

Jim doesn’t really think anything of it as he goes back down the hall. He passes by two ensigns that were walking down the hallway. They’re both grinning widely when they spot him, and Jim can’t help but smile back (because he can be easy like that). It was good to know that his crew still respected him no matter what body he was in. Jim swears he hears one of the engines trying to hold back a squeak and the other giving a smack across the arm. He laughs under his breath at this, he doesn’t know it’s because they just saw Spock exist the same corridor and head down the hall in the opposite direction.

~~~

Jim has never before hated the fact that the Captain’s Chair swivels. It use to be a point of childish delight for him actually, but now it makes it all too easy to turn to the side and stare at Spock’s ass when he should be concentrating on being the Captain (at least while there are still other people around).

He’s ordered Sulu to take them away from what will, in his mind at least, forever be known as ‘the-planet-where-Jim-Kirk-almost-lost-his-penis’. And there really isn’t much to do other then sign the reports that are forever being shoved under his nose. If he knew that being Captain would involve this much paperwork he wouldn’t have wanted it this badly (expect he really would, and he knows it). Also, Uhura is right behind him on the other side and he really doesn’t want to make too obvious that he’s with Spock now (except he kind does because, he can be childish like that). 

He’s ticking down the seconds until the shift is over, so he can hand over control of the bridge to Sulu, while he drags Spock back to his quarters. Three, two, one, and time. 

“Mr. Spock, if you have the time, there is something I would like to discuss with you. Sulu you have the bridge.” Jim says, as he bounces out of the chair and heads to the lift at a very controlled pace. He really can’t look at Spock right now without kissing him, so he doesn’t even try. 

“Aye, aye Captain.” Hikaru answers with a gleeful smile on his face as he watches the Captain waiting for waiting for his First Officer to get into the turbo-lift with him. 

The second the doors close, Jim is once again shoving Spock against the wall and claiming his mouth. 

“Been thinking about this all fucking day," Jim growls against Spock's mouth and he's trying to hold himself back from just taking Spock's pants off now because, the lift isn't the place for this. 

"Jim-," Spock says in a warning tone, and Jim gets it. Seriously, he really does. It might not seem like it, but he does know what discretions is. He really is to trying to slow it down. He's leaning against Spock breathing hard, and trying not to look at Spock's lips (he's sort of failing at that). 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But the second we get to my quarters-," Jim doesn't finish the sentence because it really doesn't need to be finished. 

“There is something to be said about delayed gratification, Jim.” 

Jim thinks Spock is having far too much fun teasing him.

Jim really wants to tell Spock were he can take his “delayed gratification” but, he’s looking to get laid tonight, so he holds his tongue. 

The lift doors opened and before Jim can pull Spock towards his quarters, he’s faced with Bones. Smirking, at the both of them. Jim didn't think he was that bad in his past for his karma to be kicking his ass like this. He just wants to get to his quarters, get Spock naked, and fuck him. Is that to much to ask for?

"Jim, good thing I ran into," Bones says. "It seems you forgot to visit me after your little trip down to the planet." 

The words sounded mild, but the look he was giving was spelling out all kinds of pain if Jim wasn't heading for the infirmary right this second. Jim kinda really wanted to hurt Bones right now. 

"Bones I'm fine. I got my cock back. Every things back to normal." 

"Yeah, and if it ends up falling off because of shoddy technology. Don't come crying to me." Bones shoots back. Jim pales because that didn't occur to him, though he's mostly sure that Bones is exaggerating. Jim really wants Bones to be exaggerating. 

“Jim, you should go with Dr. McCoy and assure the good doctor that you’re fine.” Spock says to him. Jim grimaces and realizes that, yeah Bones isn’t going to let this go.

Jim was never going to keep anything from Bones, but originally he wasn’t going to shock the hell out him. But now, considering that Bones is getting in the way of what promises to be amazing sex, Jim’s not feeling so generous. So he pulls Spock in and kisses him. And not a quick kiss either, he takes his time with this. Bones can just enjoy the show. “Okay, but you better in my quarters when I get back,” Jim says to Spock when he finally let go of the other man. 

“Very well,” Spock nods to Jim and steps out of the lift, while Bones steps in, putting a hand on Jim’s arm like he’s going to march Jim to the sick bay. Which is, actually, very likely given Bones’ personality. Jim’s just thankful that he’s not sticking him with any hyposprays. Yet. 

Jim’s waiting for Bones to start ranting, so when he does he isn’t surprised, but he is surprised by how he starts, “Really Jim, after all this you could try to be more subtle.” 

“What?” Jim’s feeling a bit lost here. Why isn't Bones being more shocked? 

“I mean considering the training room thing, it wouldn’t hurt to tone it down a bit.” Bones sounds more exasperated then anything. He could do Jim the favor of being a little scandalized.

“Bones what do you mean 'considering the train--' Oh.” And Jim really can’t believe it’s taken him this long to remember the security cameras. 

Bones’ eyes are huge and he starts laughing. “Seriously, you really did think you were being subtle before now, didn't you?” 

Jim is not going to blush. He tells himself that very firmly, and he’s not going to think about the fact that there is probably some footage of him and Spock having sex floating around the ship. “Shut up McCoy.” 

Bones just laughs harder. He can't remember the last time he got Jim so riled up he actually called by his real name.

~~~

The only thing that makes Jim go back to his room is that he knows Spock’s going to be there. He just spent that last 30 minutes being poked and prodded by Bones, while pretending that he's not bother by the fact that there is proof that he’s a total manslut floating around. Okay so he totally cultivates the idea that’s he’s a player and a bit of a manwhore who’ll do just about anything on two legs, but that doesn’t mean he’s actually a manwhore who’ll do just about anything on two legs.

Also, it’s one thing for him to brag to Bones about his sex life and a completely different thing for Bones to know because he’s a seen a teaser of the recording of him and Spock having sex. 

Jim walks into his quarters too see Spock sitting on the couch reading something. It’s probably a report of some kind. Jim feels a wave of regret because he really doesn’t want to loose this. He’s waited a really long time to have the courage to reach for this, and he really doesn’t want to loose this. He won’t even be able to go back to the flirting he was able to get away with before, because that would just be cruel, to both of them. 

“Jim,” Spock’s voice pulls him out of his brooding and he realizes that he’s been stupidly standing at the open doorway of his own quarters. “Is everything alright?”

Jim walks in and lets the door shut behind him. He’s never really though his quarters small before now. They’re one of the largest on the ship not counting the rooms set aside for visiting generals, ambassadors and other high ranking officials. But considering how much distance is not between him, Spock, and the bed he’d been waiting all day to get Spock into, the room feels a whole lot smaller. “Not really Spock. Did you know that there-- well I forgot there are cameras in --“ Jim really doesn’t know how to tell Spock this. 

“Ah, I see. If you are referring to the recording of us having intercourse, I have dealt with that situation by taking the master copy out of the hands of the security officers. There was a small bidding war going on between Dr. McCoy and Nyota for the tape. I’ve informed both of them that there will be no full copies made and any interest they have will have to be satisfied by the partial copies that were made before I aware of the situation. Dr. McCoy assured me that he only wanted to insure Nyota did not obtain the recording.” 

Jim can feel his jaw dropping. 

“If,” and Jim couldn’t believe that there could have been something else for Spock to think he was referring to, “you are referring the recordings of us kissing the corridor and the lift earlier, I was able to obtain those recording before any copies could be made.” 

“Oh my-- I didn’t even think about the-- how can I not know how wired my own ship is?” It really isn’t a question. Jim loves his ship and he doesn’t’ even really think about the fact that everything that not in a private room is recorded. He doesn't usually take his sex life outside his quarters. But the ship is as much Spock's as it is his, so somehow that made him forget himself.

Spock has that confused look on his face when Jim uses some Earth idiom that doesn’t make logical sense to Vulcans. 

“Rhetorical question Spock.” Jim assures him. 

“I gathered as much.” Spock replies, and Jim can hear the Vulcan laughter underneath the dry tones and he can see how amused Spock is through his eyes. And shit, this is going to hurt, so it’s better to get it over it fast. 

“Spock, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry but I don’t think we can do this. Not if it’s going to mean loosing the respect of the crew. Shit.” Jim can’t look him in the eye, because Jim can be selfish about a lot of things but he _can’t_ about this. Even though he really wants to be. The Enterprise (and by extension her crew) was always going to be the third person in any relationship Jim had. Spock knew that, Jim knew that Spock knew that. 

Jim is so wrapped up in his own head that he doesn’t even notice how close Spock has gotten, till Spock’s touching his cheek and making Jim look up at him. “Jim, haven’t you been paying any attention today?” 

Now it's Jim's turn to look confused.

“Spock, you just told there me was a bidding war on a sex tape of us. What do you expect me to think?” 

“I have spoken to those involved. They did not intend it to be a malicious act and I have informed them that’s it’s not to happen again. I will be monitoring the situation.” 

The last sentence was delivered with such quiet steel behind it, that it made Jim gave a small smile; even the hot heads in security wouldn’t tangle with Spock. But that smile didn't last and Jim was shaking his head again.

“Still, Spock--“ 

“Jim listen to me, the crew is happy for you. For us in manner of speaking. Lieutenant Commander Scott even asked me what took so long, when he found out. I admit it isn’t the optimum way of informing the crew, and it would be best if we kept further displays to our quarters.” 

“Spock, how can you be arguing that it’s logical for us to be in a relationship?” Jim is actually wondering how he can be arguing against it. 

“We are both professionals, who understand that the needs of this ship and this crew come first. That does not preclude a relationship between the two of us.” Spock sounds more Vulcan right at that moment then he has since Jim entered the room, and that’s when Jim realizes that Spock has really thought about it. While Jim just reacted to getting what he’s wanted, Spock’s thought about it and Jim’s come to trust Spock’s judgment on things. 

“Yeah, alright,” Jim finally says. Half of Jim still wants to go with his first instinct and run, because that way he’ll be sure that he’ll still have the ship. If he still has the ship, he’ll still have Spock in one way or another, but if he looses the ship he’ll loose everything. 

Spock runs his fingers down from Jim's temple to his lips softly. It feels like a promise that everything’s going to be okay. Jim is watching Spock's mouth as he says, “Jim, the crew will still respect you in the morning.” 

Jim almost too wrapped up in his own head to catch the glint in Spock’s eyes. The pointy-eared-bastard is teasing him again. Jim laughs a real laugh and push Spock back on to bed, because there is only one way to retaliate. Jim fucks Spock and shows him what is really meant by “delayed gratification”. Spock enjoys every minute of it. 

~End


End file.
